The present invention relates to a supporting device for a condensation steam turbine.
Various proposals have been made in order to control the great forces which a foundation for a steam turbine plant must absorb. These forces can lead to local bending and consequently can result in unacceptable displacements.
A supporting device which is known for an installation which comprises a condenser and a low-pressure outside turbine casing includes mounting the installation directly on a baseplate of a turbine foundation. The installation is secured both to the turbine foundation and to the baseplate by heat sensitive fixtures (See, for example, DE-OS No. 1,551,192).
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the entire turbine foundation is rigidly supported. Therefore, the turboset-foundation adjustment presents difficulties, particularly in the case of half-turning turbines.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid this disadvantage and to provide a support for both the condenser and the turbine parts subjected to vacuum tension.
It is a further object of the present invention to keep the displacements occuring from vacuum tension isolated from other turbine parts.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a rigid support structure for the turbine parts subjected to vacuum tension which is integrated within a spring-supported foundation for the remaining turbine parts. However, the rigid support structure does not interfere with the movement of the spring-supported structure.
The abovementioned objects and others are achieved according to the present invention by fastening the turbine parts which are exposed to the vacuum tension to a foundation carrier. The foundation carrier is connected through a support with a substructure. The foundation carrier is also integrated into a spring-supported foundation.
One advantage of the supporting device according to the present invention is that any displacement occasioned by vacuum tension will not appear on the spring-supported turbine parts. A further advantage of the present invention is derived from the fact that the condenser is fastened onto the floor and connected flexibly with the turbine. With such an arrangement, the condenser can be constructed without special installation measures and a spring-supported foundation for some of the turbine parts can be utilized.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the condenser itself is constructed as a support. According to this embodiment, no further supporting structures are required.
According to still a further embodiment, it has been found to be preferable for the foundation carrier to be supported on a supporting structure for the spring-supported foundation. A further advantage of this embodiment is that due to the step-like construction of the supporting structure of the spring-supported foundation, an additional support is not necessary for the turbine parts exposed to vacuum tension.